dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Return of Them
Return of Them is a free Don't Starve Together expansion. It is to be distributed as an "Update Chain", meant to add game changing features in the same vein as A New Reign. Similar to its predecessor, Return of Them started as a beta. The first update, Turn of Tides, began its beta phase on May 16, 2019.Upcoming Content Beta and Roadmap Update Posted on May 16, 2019. While originally intended to be released on June 20, 2019, it was later delayedReturn of Them Status Update Posted on June 14, 2019. and was released at August 15, 2019.Forums Update: Return of Them - Turn of Tides is coming next week! Posted on August 9, 2019. The second update, Salty Dog, had its beta start on September 12, 2019Woodie Character Update Next Week + News! Posted on September 6, 2019. and was released on October 3, 2019.Game Update - 371739 Posted on October 3, 2019. The third update, Hook, Line and Inker, began its beta phase on November 11, 2019Hallowed Nights and Wurt available October 24th! (And more!) Posted on October 18, 2019.Game Update - 379886 Posted on November 14, 2019. and was released on December 12, 2019.Winter's Feast + Hook, Line & Inker coming Dec. 12th! (And more!) Posted on December 5, 2019.Return of Them - Hook, Line and Inker + Winter's Feast now available Posted on December 12, 2019. Official Description Charlie’s machinations have come to a head as she turns her attention towards the skies - and the mysterious entity that awaits there. Our Survivors will be forced to contend with terrifying monstrosities beyond their comprehension, and yet, there may be a silver lining: their minds and horizons will be expanded under the sublime light of an ancient moon. Features The features marked with * were also introduced to the singleplayer version of Don't Starve. In Return of Them, the Ocean was completely reworked to create a new area accessible by multiplayer boats. The other features of this expansion include: World * Biomes for the Lunar Island ** Lunar Archipelago ** Lunar Baths ** Lunar Forest ** Lunar Mine ** Rocky Beach * Anenemy * Boat Fragment * Celestial Altar ** Celestial Altar Base ** Celestial Altar Orb ** Celestial Altar Idol * Celestial Fissure * Driftwood * Inviting Formation * Hot Spring * Moon Glass * Salt Formation * Sea Bones * Sea Stack * Shattered Spider Hole * Ocean Debris Mechanics * New crafting tabs: Seafaring and Fishing Tab * Rowing and Sailing via Multiplayer Boats * Enlightenment (also referred to as Lunacy) * Waves * * Ocean fishing Mobs * Carrat * Cookie Cutter * Gestalt * Gnarwail * Horror Hound * Malbatross * Moon Moth * Moonrock Pengull * Ocean Fishes * Mothling * Puffin * Saladmander * Shattered Spider * Skittersquid Plants * Bull Kelp * Lune Tree * Stone Fruit Bush * Variant of Sapling Items/Structures * Seafaring Tab ** Boat Kit ** Oar ** Driftwood Oar ** Boat Patch ** Anchor Kit ** Mast ** Steering Wheel Kit ** Winged Sail ** Tin Fishin' Bin * Fishing Tab ** Floats ** Lures * Craftables ** Bath Bomb ** Cookie Cutter Cap ** Feathery Canvas ** Flare ** Glass Cutter ** Moon Glass Axe ** Moon Moth Figure Sketch ** "Moon" Figure Sketch ** Salt Box ** Seasoning Salt ** Seawreath ** Think Tank ** Sea Fishing Rod ** Pocket Scale ** Fish Scale-O-Matic ** Tackle Receptacle * Food ** Raw and Cooked Fish Morsel * ** Raw Fish and Fish Steak * ** Raw, Cooked, and Dried Kelp Fronds ** Raw, Ripe and Cooked Stone Fruits ** Lune Tree Blossom ** Moon Moth Wings *Crock Pot Recipes ** California Roll * ** Seafood Gumbo * ** Surf 'n' Turf * * Advert * Bull Kelp Stalk * Cookie Cutter Shell * Driftwood Piece * Gnarwail Horn * Malbatross Bill * Malbatross Feather * Moon Shard * Salt Crystals * Spoiled Fish * and Spoiled Fish Morsel * Sprouting Stone Fruit * Turfs ** Moon Crater Turf ** Rocky Beach Turf Tweaks/Changes to existing content * The Potter's Wheel now also accepts Moon Shards as sculpting blocks, allowing all Sculptures to be made with this material. * Down Feathers can now be burned in the fire as fuel, alongside Malbatross Feathers. * Fish were changed to freshwater fish are now caught alive. They can no longer be stacked as each has an individual weight. Eels are also now caught alive cannot be stacked for the same reason. They now spoil into Spoiled Fish Morsel and Spoiled Fish respectively instead of becoming rot. * Crock pot now differentiates different fish values: freshwater fish and small fish are worth 0.5 fish while eels and medium fish are worth 1 fish. As a result, crock pot recipes that require fish were tweaked accordingly: Fishsticks, Fish Tacos and Moqueca require 0.5 fish, Fish Cordon Bleu requires 1 fish and Ceviche requires 2 fish. Version History Trivia * The official Chinese translation of Return of Them is 旧神归来, which means "return of the Elder God(s)." This could imply that They are a reference to the Elder Gods from the Cthulhu Mythos. [https://weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404405719943217214 The Chinese Return of Them Update] post by Klei-Weibo account. Posted on Aug 16, 2019. Gallery Don't Starve Together Return of Them - Turn Of Tides Launch Trailer Don't Starve Together Return of Them - Salty Dog Update Trailer Don't Starve Together Return of Them - Hook, Line & Inker Update Trailer DST Turn of Tides Announcement Promo.png|A promotional image accompanying the launch announcement of Turn of Tides. References Category:Return of Them Category:Games Category:Content